


Secrets

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared learns about Jensen's past.Also a brief glimpse into the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this series. I believe I've come to an end with these two. Who knows maybe I'll do a time stamp if the mood strikes me.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments. 
> 
> Again all the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Not a stand-alone must read the whole series.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this series that was only supposed to be a one-shot.

Jared brought the last box down from up in the attic into the family room.

“It’s mostly Jensen’s stuff from his days at the university.”

“Some of the boxes are in bad condition. C’mon lets switch them to the new boxes.” Jared’s mom suggested.

“I’ll do it if you can watch Michael.”

Brenda grabbed Michael and quietly left the room as Jared started to go through Jensen’s personal belongings. 

A couple of hours later Brenda had put Michael down for a nap.  She then went and joined Jared back in the family room.  Jared was sitting on the floor surrounded by papers.

“Honey, I’m not sure that Jensen will be happy to see you have been snooping in his belongings.”

Jared looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

“He’s a monster.”

“Who? Jensen?” Brenda kneeled down next to Jared.

“His father.”

Jared waved a paper in Brenda’s face.

“These are letters from Jensen’s grandmother. Something happened Jensen’s last summer at home. When he went back to school, he started writing to his grandmother on the Ackles side asking questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“It’s all one sided, but apparently, Jensen’s mother couldn’t or didn’t want to bear pups. So they brought an omega in to get pregnant.  Her name was Annie.  His grandmother snooped around Joseph’s house and found this!”

Jared started shuffling papers around until he shoved birth certificate in front of Brenda. Then he grabbed another birth certificate and also gave it to Brenda.

“This birth certificate is the real one. Then that son of a bitch had this other one made so that everyone would think that the beta gave birth to Jensen.”

“Jared this wasn’t uncommon back then,” Brenda interjected.

“However, according to these letters they told everyone that Melinda was pregnant and they were staying at their country home for the duration of the pregnancy.”

“So how does this make him a monster?”

“Mom, Jensen’s grandmother remembers the omega going with them but she didn’t come back with them. She never came back.”

“What the fuck are you doing.” Jensen roared when he stepped into the family room.

Jared jumped up.

“Alpha.” He whispered.

Jensen looked around the room. He looked at the letters spread out and around both omegas. He looked at Brenda and growled.

“Get out.”

Brenda stood up.

“Jensen, calm down.”  
“Out!” he bellowed at her

Brenda straightens her back and walked out of the family room, leaving Jared and Jensen to stare at each other.

“What made you think you could go through my personal belongings?” Jensen shouted at Jared.

“Alpha, please calm down…I was packing, I don’t know, but I’m sorry, once I started, I couldn’t stop.”

“This, this is none of your business.” Jensen stalked towards Jared invading his personal space.

“I know but…”

Jensen grabbed Jared by the throat and backed him into the wall.

“None of your damn business.” He spat in Jared’s face. He quickly let go and started to back away.

“Alpha,” Jared started to follow him.

“It all makes sense. You didn’t work for your dad because you knew, you knew what he had done. It’s why you want to move. He’s a monster.”

“Enough Jared.”

Jared moved closer to Jensen.

“What happen to your omega mother?” Jared asked.

“It’s in the past. It’s not your place to question me.”

“Alpha, what happen to Annie? Where is she? You know, I know you. You wouldn’t have stopped until you found out where she was.”

Jensen sat down on the sofa. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed.

“That summer before my final year at Yale I heard my parents fighting.  My mom, she was accusing my dad having feelings for that omega.  I had thought he might have someone on the side, but seriously my dad wouldn’t have a relationship with an omega. They are strictly for breeding in his mind. So anyway, a few days later, my mom she had helped herself to my father’s bar and was quite lit.  So I asked her about what I heard.  She told me to ask my father about ‘ that slut that bore me.’ I spent the rest of the summer trying to find anything I could about the mystery omega who was my mother. I was too afraid to approach my alpha, so I finally contacted my grandmother. She had suspected that Annie was my birth parent, but didn’t know for sure.”

“So what happened to her?”

“Before my graduation, I finally came home and confronted my father. Why Melinda ever thought he had feelings for my mother is beyond me. To my surprise, he didn’t even question how I knew about Annie. He told me straight-faced that he buried her where he buried his hunting dogs when they died.  I asked him how did she die and he told me Melinda was jealous of her. So he took care of the problem after I was born.”

Jared sat down next Jensen grabbing his hand.

“Alpha, I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry.”

Jensen pulled Jared into a huge hug. They stayed embraced for a few minutes.

That night Jared was doing his normal nighttime routine when he pulled out his birth control and heat suppressants. Jared slowly emptied both bottles into the toilet and watched as he flushed them away.

 

Two and half Years Later

 

“She’s spoiled because you don’t put her down…ever.”

“Mom. She’s not spoiled.”

Brenda held her arms out to take her granddaughter, but the baby started to cry as soon as Jared handed her over.”

“Shhh…time for a nap.” Brenda cooed at her as they walked upstairs.

Jared watched them go.  He doted on Mia. He supposed it had to do with Michael now going to school in the afternoons.  Thinking about it, it might be because he thought the day he flushed his pills away he’d get pregnant with his next heat.  However, it didn’t happen. It didn’t happen during the next two heats either.

“Listen to that.” Jared’s mom said as she walked into the room.

Jared listened.

“Quiet. That’s how it is done, my boy.”

“I know mom she’s not my first baby.”

 “Yes, she is, she is your first girl.”

“You’ve been moody Jared.”

“I’ve been reflective. There’s a difference.”

“Are you unhappy?”

Jared smiled at his mother.

“I’m happy mom.”

That evening when the kids were already in bed, Jared and Jensen cuddled on the sofa in the family room watching the fire roar.  It was Jared’s favorite part of the day.

“Brenda tells me that you're unhappy.”

“Ugh, she’s making me crazy. Alpha, I’m happy.”

“I know you weren’t happy about moving here but…I don’t know I thought you were adjusting.”

“I’m…I’m pregnant again.”

Jensen sat up. He looked directly at his mate, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Your heat only lasted for two days. Wait, Jared, you want this baby.”

“What? Of course. I’m just overwhelmed.”

Jensen pulled Jared to him and began kissing him deeply.

They spent the rest of the evening kissing and cuddling until Mia decided she wanted their attention.

Jensen raced Jared up the stairs to get to their daughter.

Jared let Jensen win. He leaned against the door frame watching his alpha take care of their daughter. No, his life isn’t what he thought it would be but he wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

 

The End....:)


End file.
